eight_marbles_2x_gerfandomcom-20200214-history
Duruji
This page is devoted to 73Squiggle Duruji Duruji is a Diver/Grappler and a solid all rounder, with a little extra in agility and strengh. She is a fan favourite and an all round crowd pleaser as, despite her insect like apearence, is quite charming and over all one of the cuter characters. She is ranked 8th best in competetive play aswell as she is a solid all rounder, although she lacks the edge that most of the other characters have stopping her from going any higher. Stats Moves * A: A small forward slap, does low damage but has a further reach then most over light attacks * S: A quick up ward knee assisted by the wing. does lower damage then average however it is much, faster. mechanically it is almost identicle to her A * D: A for ward thrust of the abdomen followed shortly by a fart. dealing very good damage for how easy it is to use. there is no gas if used while crouching * Q-W-E: Duruji jumps up into the air and then dives down ward, if an enemy is landed on they will be grappeled and be face farted. does medium damage. pressing Q, W or E will change the angle of the dive * Back arrow+Q-W-E: Duruji attempts to swallow the enemy into her abdomen, if she succeeds the enemy will become trapped as duruji repeatedly farts inside the abdomen with the enemy still inside it, effectively producing a massive dutch oven, she then lets the enemy out but not before releasing one more bout of gas. * Q-W-E while crouching: Starts of almost identical to durujis standard Q-W-E however rather then face farting the enemy, when she lands on them she injects her gas into them using her abdomen. the enemy then farts it back out, draining there health and special bar. * Forward arrow+Q-W-E awhile crouching: Duruji fires a ball of silky goo from her abdomen which travels forward in an arc, doing medium damage Specials * W+E: Duruji performs the standard Q-W-E, however she also sends flies into the enemy as well as a lot more gas, doing higher damage and further draining the special bar. this is the lowest damaging special attack in the game, however it only 2 points. * Back arrow+W+E: Duruji performs the standard Back arrow+Q-W-E however with more o'mph and a more inflated abdomen. you can extend this attack by mashing Q+W awhile she is aboit to eject the enmy, pushing her abdomen to its limits and eventualy bursting it, causing duruji to die in the proscess, but not to worry! she is replaced by a fly and retains all of her health Other stats * She can fly! its easy! just press up then escape! * She is in possesoin of the only true projectile attack in the game * She is the fastest grappler in the game Story She has no known story as she does not apear in any other game. she has no special cutscenes, her rival remains unknown. Over all she is a but of a mystery. Is she some sort of spreading hive mind? Is she a karmic warrior looking only for peace? no one knows. Lines * On multi-pal occasions, usually when performing her back arrow+Q-W-E or Back arrow+W-E she will announce "Itadakimasu" meaning lets eat in Japanese * Other then this we, as of now do not know the English translation to any of her other lines as of now, and are currently trying to find translators up to the challenge Trivia * She and asria are the only characters to present something other then there behind when they are suffering from a sore butt due to attacks such as juns spank. Instead they both present there tails (Duruji does NOT have a tail, she actualy has an abdomen) * She also has the least frames of any character in the game Category:Characters